


两生花

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我回来啦，还有人在么QAQ这是一篇自攻自受的文☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自攻自受

\---------- 我只是想知道，另一条路的风景。  
越前是在他23岁生日第二天的凌晨看到那个奇怪的剧本的。那年他拿下了四大满贯的奖杯，正式问鼎职网巅峰，如此年轻，如此辉煌，前途一片光明。23岁的生日宴他，被深爱的父母和好友包围着，蛋糕的香味混和着笑声，空气里一片甜蜜。然而当晚躺在床上，他罕见的失眠了，脑子里不断跑过他参加过的每一场比赛，最后总是定格在他捧起美网冠军奖杯的那一刻。他当然是骄傲的，他还那么年轻，比他厉害的已经老了，比他年轻的没有人能够达到他曾经的成就。他被整个网球界喜爱着，没有理由不为自己自豪。更何况他如此热爱着网球。所以从许久不用的电子邮箱里翻出让他参演电影的邀请邮件的时候，他觉得有些好笑。随手想要删掉邮件，又想，看看剧本打发失眠的时间也没什么。这样想着的越前下载了附件。  
很有趣的剧本……  
故事讲的是一个出生音乐世家的天才少年，凭着无与伦比的天赋和从小的苦练用音乐征服了世界，一路收获鲜花和掌声，在18岁那年登上维也纳的演奏厅，一战成名！故事的前半段，简直是越前人生的音乐版本。故事的岔路出现在维也纳演唱会后的那一场庆功宴，家教甚严的少年跟着朋友偷跑到酒吧，遇上了改变他一生的人。而越前18岁时候的庆功宴，他拒绝了朋友的邀请，在家里逗卡鲁宾玩儿。从此两个人的人生犹如交汇过后的直线，向着两个方向飞速狂奔，一个走在充满阳光的宽敞大道上，踌躇满志意气飞扬，一个跌入无间的地狱，在悬崖峭壁间鲜血淋漓的孤独挣扎。  
越前不太习惯看日语文字，也不习惯剧本的表达方式，阅读的速度很慢，看完这个故事，天已经大亮了。房间里开了足够的暖气，但越前只觉得冷，索性起床走到窗边。下了一整夜的雪，窗外雪白的一片，圣诞节下雪一直是让越前高兴的事情，他总觉得没有雪的生日不完整。看到这厚雪，心情好了不少。他开心地趴在飘窗上，用手指在玻璃上随意的画猫咪，眼角余光瞥到远处的雪地，不禁一愣。  
那里站着一个年轻的男子，他一身黑色风衣长到膝盖，脖子上挂着一条，长到离谱的格子围巾，正仰着脸看着越前。越前微微皱起眉，隔得太远，看不清那人的长相，但奇怪的，越前的心里清晰地浮现出了那个人的长相。  
一片树林里分出两条路，  
而你选择了人迹更少的一条，  
决定了你与我完全不同的一生。


	2. 2

2.

本就是为他写的剧本，联系到导演不是什么难事，听到越前t有意参演，导演十分大方地开出了高额报酬，即使越前完全不了解娱乐圈，也知道这是十分高的报酬了。他有些好奇地问道：“我完全不会演戏，你让我当主角，万一搞砸了怎么办？”  
电话那头传来轻柔的笑声：“这是你的人生，你想怎么样，便怎么样，怎么会有搞砸的可能呢？”  
这个回答很对越前的胃口，越前爽快地决定接下这部电影，然而电话那头却开始犹豫了。  
“但是，真的没有问题吧，这个片子涉及到同性题材，还有暴力血腥的场景，不会对你的形象产生影响吗？”  
如果真的担心他的形象会受影响，就不会把剧本递给他，不过，那人能够主动提出来，让越前加了不少好感。  
“那么，什么时候开始拍摄，需要多少时间，我好提前请假。”  
“这个不着急，越前君。”陌生的称呼方式让越前有些怔忡，还没来得及说话，就听那边道：  
“这部电影我一直准备着，资金也好演员也好，随时都能开始，关键在你，你真的准备好了吗？我下个星期会到美国，希望能和您见上一面。”  
越前和那导演通话的时候，他的助理一直在一边听着，等到他挂断电话，才低声道：“龙马，你真的打算拍这部电影吗，要不要和手冢商量一下。”  
越前原本想要去倒杯水喝，闻言便坐回了沙发，安静地看着他，等着他说话。  
“就如刚才那位导演所说的，这部片子里有同性情节。”他的助理是徳日混血，日语讲的比越前这个纯种日本人还要流利，只不过带了点德国腔，听起来怪怪的，就像没有气泡的芬达。  
“你出演这样的片子很容易被误认为支持同性恋群体，或者你本人就是同性恋。这可能会帮你赢得部分群体的喜爱，但是总的来说弊大于利，对于LGBT，你不接触不表态或许是更好的一种选择。”  
“只是一部电影而已。”越前并不在乎：“你怎么引导，观众就会怎么看，你想太多了。”  
“还是跟手冢先生商量一下吧，毕竟他会担心你。”  
越前像是不认识自己助理似的盯着他看了许久，才冷冷道：“你跟着我也有几年了，也是时候仔细看看你的银行卡，看看每个月给你发工资的人是谁。”  
为越前工作近三年，越前还是第一次对他说这么重的话，助理先是愣在那里，眼睛死死盯着越前，像是突然明白了什么，脸一下子变得惨白。  
“龙马……”他的声音有些颤抖。  
越前叹了口气，有些无奈又有些怜悯，明明有一半的德国血统，为什么性格会比那些无能的日本男人还要软糯，虽然工作能力确实很强就是了。手冢就是吃准了这一点，才会把这个人介绍给自己吧。  
“你要说就说吧，”越前露出一个玩味的笑容：“其实我觉得有个角色还蛮适合手冢的，他可以和我一起玩。”  
与导演通过电话的第三天，手冢到达美国，看着风尘仆仆的手冢，越前隐隐有些失望，不过也没怎么放在心上，毕竟他和手冢也有段时间没见了，他还挺想他的。  
“怎么突然想要拍电影？”直奔主题是手冢的优点，但偶尔也会让人觉得讨厌，比如这个时候，越前是很想和他先谈谈他在英国赛场上被个傻小子虐成狗的心理感受，并且他觉得此刻的自己心里充满了柔情，不介意当手冢坚强的后盾并给他爱的抱抱。不过看起来手冢并不需要他的安慰，所以越前也就无所谓地耸了耸肩：“想拍就拍，哪里有那么多为什么。”眼看手冢的脸色变得不好看，越前做了个求饶的手势：“那导演再过几天会来美国，到时候你和我一起去见他。”  
“那导演叫什么名字。”  
越前：“……忘了。”  
手冢：“……”  
那位被遗忘了的导演名叫幸村精市，日本知名的新锐导演，一星期后，越前见到了他。与他作品尖利的风格不同的是，他本人看上去瘦瘦弱弱的，很文雅的样子。越前看着手冢和幸村和和气气地握手，落座，一人一杯咖啡相谈甚欢，感觉像在看两个衣冠禽兽在商量等下要去哪里打家劫舍祸害良家妇女。  
你的直觉很准确。  
“是吗？谢谢。”  
手冢和幸村同时抬起头看他。越前示意你们谈，自己捧着端着咖啡走到落地窗前。  
连续的低温，雪没化，屋外面还是银白一片。  
“是什么让你写了这出戏，又为什么找到越前来演。”手冢喜欢把疑问句说成陈述句，有种装腔作势的讨厌感，越前面朝着透明的玻璃想象他的表情，觉得有点好玩。  
“事实上，是见到了越前君这个人，才让我写出了这出戏。”幸村的声音比电话里听起来尖锐，越前微微皱起眉。  
手冢的手指轻轻扣着桌子，发出“嘟嘟”的声音：“你说你以龙马为原型进行的创作，是什么让你觉得龙马他是个同性恋，并且，会做出那些事情来，我相信龙马并没有表现出这种倾向。”  
“你叫他龙马。”幸村答非所问，越前也转过身来看他，然而他只是微微一笑：“是的，一开始的时候，我是以他为原型的，但是你知道吗，有一天，我在酒吧喝酒，突然他就那么走了过来，告诉他也想要喝，他想要一杯玛格丽特，可是我明明写的是，他喜欢喝长岛冰茶，那个时候开始，我就知道他已经活了，我没有办法再去控制他，我只能让他自己来写这个剧本。”幸村微微眯起眼，露出回忆的神情。手冢和越前对望了一眼，从彼此眼中看到明晃晃的“神经病”三个大字。  
手冢定了定神：“为什么设定他是同性恋，而且那么多情人中，他都是Uke的角色。”  
“你不觉得只有被压才能更加凸显他的堕落吗？那么强大的人，被强壮的不强壮的男人压在身体下，张开腿被人进入，被人占有和破坏，想想就能让人激动呢。”  
手冢皱起眉，眉心出现一个小小的“川”字：“在里面加入女人。”  
幸村表情一僵：“手冢君，我以为我们是有意合作，才会坐在这里的。”  
“加入女人，我们才有可能谈下去。”  
幸村不可思议地看了手冢一眼：“你是觉得，滥交比同性恋名声更好？”  
“至少比滥交的同性恋好。”  
“那么，我觉得我们没有什么可谈了。”幸村礼貌地点了下头，随后看向越前，笑道：“越前君，如果你对这部电影还有兴趣的话，挑个时间我们单独谈好吗？”  
“一个问题。”越前走回到他的座位，随手将咖啡放到桌子上：“喜欢被强壮的不强壮的男人压在身体下，张开腿被人进入，被人占有和破坏这件事，是他告诉你的吗？”  
一直挂在幸村脸上的笑容瞬间皲裂，迅速换上警惕的神情。  
“所以什么他活了过来的话，都是骗鬼的吧。”越前翘着二郎腿，惬意地晃来晃去，也不去看幸村什么表情。  
许久，幸村才道：“看来这次不能喝越前君合作了，真是遗憾。”  
“我什么时候说不拍了？”越前诧异地看着他。  
幸村看上去真的吃惊了，他盯着越前的脸看了许久，迟疑地道：“你的意思是？”  
越前挥了挥手：“按照你的设定拍，不需要加入女人，就这样吧，剩下的你和我的助理谈。”  
越前也不看手冢，起身就走。  
多个女人和全是男人有什么区别，反正，他谁都不爱。


	3. 3

3.越前第一次进影棚，对一切设备都很感兴趣，拉着手冢四处转悠。手冢已经拍过还几个代言，倒是比越前熟悉点，没人理他们，手冢就自己给越前介绍。  
“这里铺设好轨道，到时候将摄像头放在上面，能够360度立体拍摄。”  
“你连这玩意儿都懂，无所不能先生。”越前诧异地看着手冢：“这个世上有什么你不知道的吗？”  
手冢想了想，认真地道：“没有。”越前止不住乐，伸手去拉他，糊了手冢满手的面膜。

大凡钢琴家都有一双纤细白皙的双手，越前已经和手冢无数次吐槽过这个设定了，没好看的手就不能弹钢琴了吗，这真是个看手的世界。越前的手是他全身上下最粗糙的地方，常年握拍，他的手指变得粗大，骨结突出，皮肤磨出厚厚的茧子，唯一的优点就是手指够长，即使这样，也没办法昧着良心说出个“好看”两个字。所以幸村要求他在正式开拍前每天都要做手部护理，务必将手部皮肤保养到最佳状态。戴副手套，抹点胶状物就能让手变得很漂亮，越前觉得很神奇。这会儿抓着手冢的手，他恶作剧的心思一起，用力把自己手上的胶状物往他手上抹。

手冢满脸无奈：“这又干什么。”  
“让你也变得好看点。”  
“我就是个变态跟踪狂，不用跟你一样漂亮的。”  
越前哈哈大笑，一边笑一边伸手盖住手冢的眼睛：“你别这样看我，你老拿这样的眼神看人，我要是嫂子的话，就把你关屋里不让你见人了。”  
“别闹。”手冢拉下越前的手：“要开始拍了，你注意点看。”  
越前眨了眨眼：“你和嫂子发生什么了吗？”  
手冢沉默，越前担忧地看着他：“你上个月不是跟她求婚了吗，她没答应你？为什么？”  
手冢叹了口气：“她的爷爷不希望她嫁给一个德国人。”  
越前深吸了一口气，眉尖微蹙，年轻的脸上带了一分戾气：“还是因为那件事对吧。”  
三年前手冢退出日本队，申请了德国国籍，消息传出后，日本上下一片痛骂声，理解他的人有，但更多人斥责他为“叛徒”，毕竟当时的手冢是日本网球界的最强者，被誉为日本网球的最后一道防线，他的出走不下于一场八级的地震。

越前还想说些什么，手冢拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他看向舞台。最近都是拍子役的戏份，越前没有拍戏经验，也为了让他更好地进入角色，幸村让他从拍戏第一天就进组跟戏。小演员长得十分可爱，软软糯糯的，不太像他，但是演技非常好。目前饰演的是他第一次上台表演，在后台的时候紧张的直哭，而他那个著名的音乐家爸爸一直在耐心地安慰他，那个时候他们父子间的关系还很好。

那哭哭啼啼的小鬼是谁啊，我第一次上台的时候可没哭。

“我也没哭。”  
手冢转过头看向越前：“你在说什么？”  
“我第一次参加正式比赛，是在我五岁的时候，那是全美范围内的天才选拔赛，是个，”越前想了想：“是个影响力很大的比赛，现在想来老爸当时应该是很紧张的，因为他一直问我要不要喝水。不过我当时什么感觉也没有，就跟平常打网球一样，旁边的小孩老是哭，让我觉得他很烦而已。”  
“你可以和幸村商量一下这部分的剧情。”  
越前摇摇头:“没必要，这是他的人生，还记得吗？如果完全按照我的想法来拍，就没有拍下去的必要了。”手冢自然不会在这种细枝末节上跟他争，两人便找了个凉快的角落安静地看着。

这种比赛我要哭鼻子，他根本不会安慰我，只会让我在钢琴前坐上一天，还不给吃饭。

越前面无表情地看着“父亲”抱起小小的他，终于将儿子的眼泪哄了回去，父亲温柔地用手帕将他的鼻涕呲掉，还亲了亲他的额头，送他上舞台。  
现在越温柔，以后两人的决裂就越让人唏嘘，幸村也是考虑到这一点，才做这样的安排吧。

“你在想什么，手机响了怎么不接？”  
越前回过神：“诶？哦。”

越前急急忙忙掏出手机，手滑还解不开屏幕，手冢接过手机帮他拿着，不小心看到屏幕上的名字，他微微皱起眉。没听一会儿，越前就明显不高兴了，颇为生硬地道：“我已经请了假，到今年十二月为止，我都不会管这些事。”

“我只是个运动员，别人有没有天赋我怎么会知道，你们花那么多钱请的经纪人教练都是摆着好看的吗！”眼见越前的情绪有些失控，手冢连忙接过电话，他和越前的队友也熟，很快搞清楚了缘由。  
“我会和他说的，暂时有点忙，三个小时后给你回电话。”  
“我才不会给他回电话。”越前愤愤地瞪着手冢，手冢无奈地摸摸他的脑袋：“他毕竟是你的教练，跟他硬碰硬的没好处。”  
“可是凭什么是我啊，”越前委屈地看着手冢，眼睛亮亮的，像是有水珠在里面滚动。  
“因为你很强，能力有多大，责任就有多大。”


End file.
